The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
High voltage batteries for powering electric machines typically include multiple battery arrays. Each battery array includes a plurality of battery cells and a plurality of spacers that are arranged between adjacent battery cells. The battery cells and spacers are stacked side-by-side in an alternating fashion to physically separate the adjacent battery cells from one another. The spacers electrically isolate the battery cells from adjacent battery cells.